Ultimate Comics: Invaders
by xxvongolaking10xx
Summary: A secret team gathered by S.H.I.E.L.D. to do their dirty work. Captain Marvel, Black Widow, Luke Cage, Black Panther, Ronin and introducing Ultimate Scarlet Spider, Songbird and X-23! Rated T for language, themes and graphic descriptions.
1. GATHERING I

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters used in the fanfiction. I am not affiliated with Marvel in any way, shape or form.**

**Note: This is a fanfic that mostly takes place during the same time as Ultimate Universe Reborn, including: Miles Morales becoming Spiderman, the Future Foundation vs. the Ultimates, and Kitty Pride and the X-Men battling William Stryker. Please enjoy and R&R.**

**ULTIMATE COMICS: INVADERS**

"_People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something one finds, it is something one creates."_

_-Thomas Szasz, "Personal Conduct," The Second Sin, 1973_

**Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab**

**One month ago**

The home of Project Super-Soldier

But not anymore.

The building had been completely shut down after Doctor Otto Octavius had used it to create four genetically engineered clones of Peter Parker. Of Spiderman. Now all that was left was a dark, web-laced building. The only piece of equipment was a cylindrical compartment hidden beneath one of the rusting tiles.

Inside the compartment lay a person quickly growing, long brown hair lengthening multiple inches by the day. The compartment was labeled Ben Reilly.

**Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab**

**Now**

The secret facility had been quickly rebuilt and restarted a couple months after the Ultimatum Wave hit. One day it was empty and the next it was completely filled with government scientists and agents. It was being rebuilt for a single sole purpose.

To create weapons. Human weapons.

The government had recently decided to compete against the rising number of superhumans in other countries by starting a program to genetically engineer super soldiers. General Nick Fury gently trotted down the halls of the facility, looking into different rooms as he went by. In one room, scientists were at work building a suit of nanotech armor around a Caucasian man. In another, people were trying to hold down a squirming individual who was spewing fire from his mouth and screaming loudly, " I'm going to kill you!"

Fury reached the end of the hall and sighed, " Time to see how far they've gotten." He opened the door leading to an entirely white room. Lying in the middle of the room on a lab table was a girl surrounded by a glass tube. She looked to be around her mid-teens and had long dark hair and dark eyes. Her especially pale features seemed almost see through. She was labeled "Laura." General Fury smirked at the girl's likeness to the mutant known as Wolverine.

"So, how's the girl, Dr. Reilly?" Nick Fury addressed an African-American man.

"She's almost ready. All that's left is the adamantium bone graphing," Dr. Reilly said, not even looking at Fury as he scanned the girl.

One of the many projects that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been working on to create superhuman weapons was the Project Wolverine. The project was fondly called Laura Kinney after Dr. Reilly's deceased wife. To Nick Fury and the other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. she was simply X-23 because she was in fact the 23rd try at cloning Wolverine's DNA.

After his death, DNA and adamantium samples were taken from his bones. It was easy to reconstruct the adamantium but the clones usually would not survive the process in which adamantium was applied to their bones.

"Should we begin?" Another scientist, a light skinned woman, asked Dr. Reilly.

"Yes. Begin the bone grafting now," Dr. Reilly said.

The glass case was taken off of the table and ten mechanical arms activated, holding test tubes, liquid adamantium filled to the top and silver needles, four inches long on glistening under the light.

"Start the process," Dr. Reilly stated. The metal arms proceeded forward and the needles were stuck into the girl: two on each arm, two on each leg and one on each side of her neck. The girl's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she began screaming loudly, terribly as the doctors looked on in anxiety, excitement and fear. Nick Fury just watched, his face not showing any emotion.

"50%...70%...95% of the adamantium added and vital signs are only slightly weakening," the woman scientist stated.

Suddenly the girl stopped screaming and the heart beat monitor stopped beeping completely. The girl's heart had stopped. Dr. Reilly looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Doctor. Maybe next time," Nick Fury grimaced.

"100% added…she almost made it. I was sure that she was the one…" Dr. Reilly muttered.

Suddenly a loud beep enveloped the room. The girl gasped for breath and sat up.

"What?" Dr. Reilly shouted. Nick Fury just smiled.

The girl turned to Dr. Ben Reilly, "Who am I? Where am I?"

Dr. Reilly hurried up to the girl and grabbed her hands, "You, my dear, are Laura Kinney. I am Doctor Ben Reilly, head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. superhuman creation facility."

"Superhuman creation? I…I was created?" Suddenly two silver claws popped out of her hands and cut straight through Dr. Reilly's hands.

"AAAHHH!" They screamed simultaneously. Nick Fury rushed forward and pulled Dr. Reilly's hands out of her claws and stuck his thumb and index fingers on pressure points on the girl, knocking her out.

An hour later Dr. Reilly was cleanly stitched up and perfectly fine.

"So when is she going to be ready?" Nick Fury asked for the second time that day.

Dr. Reilly growled at Fury, "Ready for what? What's so important that we've had to rush this project so much that 22 clones have died? What exactly is going on, Fury? You already have your Ultimates? Why do you need her so quickly?"

Nick Fury just sat there in silence.

_"It is his capacity for self-improvement and self-redemption which most distinguishes man from the mere brute."_

_ AUNG SAN SUU KYI, Freedom from Fear_

**The Raft**

Luke Cage grimaced as a tray of bread and a gray soup was slid through a panel into his cell. "Eat up. This is the last meal you're ever getting, dead boy," The guard laughed and continued through the ship. He'd been arrested with most of his ex-teammates for stealing the so-called "Asgardian God of Thunder", Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. After having been beating half to death by the Ultimates he was dragged to the superhuman prison known as The Raft. He'd been given the note just a few days after getting there.

It had read, _Lucas Cage, you and the rest of "The Defenders" are sentenced to death for the disobeying of public law, the act of stealing a secret government weapon and associating with and obtaining powers from a known super criminal. You will be put to death in a month and half._

Luke Cage had lived the past few weeks in depression and he had wished he could undo everything that had started just six months earlier. They had done it just to get famous. They'd pretty much given up their lives to be superheroes. Bad ones too. They'd all hoped by recruiting Giant Man that they would have finally been the real deal but it only got worse and Kyle had even gotten shot. They'd thought it was all over but then **that** man had offered them a chance. They had, almost literally, sold their souls to the devil just to gain special powers. And look where it had gotten them. They were stuck in a superhuman jail and were to be executed in just a few hours.

The guard had made his rounds back to Luke and he looked inside and laughed, "So, big, black and scary: what's it feel like to know you're going to die?" Luke had, had enough. He stood up and rammed his shoulder into the adamantium door, denting it and pushing the guard to the ground.

"Agh! You bastard! I think you broke my arm! I am so going to enjoy it when you die!" The guard shouted and he hurried off.

The guard returned a few minutes later and unlocked the door to his cell, _What is he doing?_ Luke thought. He clenched his fists, prepared that it could be time. He noticed someone walking behind the guard in a dark black suit, her long blonde hair hanging down over her shoulders. Luke recognized her as the Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Carol Danvers. The guard left the cell and locked the door behind him.

"Hello Mr. Cage," Carol Danvers said calmly.

Luke only grunted in response.

"So, I've heard you've thought a lot recently about what you did. Regretting it, I hope."

This time he actually spoke, "Yeah, I have. And I do regret it. Now, are you hear to kill me or is there something important you have to say?"

"I'm just here to talk, and to give you an opportunity," Carol Danvers smiled slightly.

"What type of opportunity?" Luke asked, suddenly interested.

"A chance for redemption. What would you say if I told you that I was forming a team, and anyone who joined would be pardoned completely of all previous acts of felony."

"I'd say: where do I sign up?" Luke smiled. He had it. He finally had it.

A chance to do something good.

_"Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world right in the eye." _  
><em> - Helen Keller <em>

**San Francisco, California.**

The music roared inside a club called X Power. It was an extremely liberal club for superhuman activists and hippies. Most of the time they were one and the same. The crowd cheered as the band on stage, Joan Gold and the Screaming Mimis reached the last couple lines of the song, _Songbird_, "You can't be me! You can't control me! You can't touch me! You can't have me! I'm a Songbird and I'm going to cry awaaaaayyyy! I'm going to sing my heart out! And I'm going to fly awaaaaayyyyy! And I'm going to fly-ay-ay-ay awaaaaayyyyyy!"

The lead singer finished the line as the guitarist beside her hit the last note. The singer had long pink and white dyed hair. Her blue eyes sparkled under the flashing lights.

"Thank you for having us! We love you all!" The singer, Melissa Joan Gold, shouted to the audience. The crowd screamed in response. The band, Melissa last, left the stage. The band was made up entirely of girls and they all began to undress and put on more comfortable clothes compared to their blue and white suits. Right as Melissa, or "Mel," was putting on a white T-shirt she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to a man in a suit just standing there smiling at her.

"Pervert! Get out of here! We're changing!" She shouted but all of the rest of the band just stood there, half changed, staring at the man. Her guitarist muttered, "Don't you know who that is Mel?"

"No, should I?" She said.

"No, it's actually bad that you're friends do. But I guess that's what we get with all the press nowadays. I'm Agent Mark Whitman of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I promise you I am no pervert," He said as he held his hand out to be shaken.

"Uh, hi," Mel said as she shook his hand, "Are you a fan or something? Do you want an autograph?"

"No I'm afraid I'm not and I'm here on business much more important that autographs. Ms. Gold please put on pants and come with me," he said, smiling lightly.

Mel hurried on a pair of jeans and followed the man.

"So, um, what do you need me for?" Melissa Joan gold asked.

Agent Whitman said, "Ms. Gold I know that you come from a troubled family. I know all about you're father's alcoholism and you're need to escape. I know how you formed this band just to rebel against your father and to get away from him. I know how you are having trouble with your band and the rest of the band members are hardly surviving economically. You may have a concentrated fan base here but they don't pay enough for you to really get along. I also know, most important of all, that you're a mutant with just the right ability to help a team S.H.I.E.L.D. is assembling."

"How do you know all that? A team? What?"

"What would you say if I told you we would personally take care of you and your team for the rest of your life if you come join the team?"

"Uh…"

_"All the time I feel I must justify my existence."_

-Charles, Prince of Wales

**Wakanda**

The prince of Wakanda, T'Challa, sat unmoving on top of the tallest tower in the city. He stared in awe at all the green, lush forest surrounding the city as a hand grabbed his shoulder. The Black Panther hopped up and over whoever had grabbed his shoulder and with a, _SNIKT, _three adamantium claws popped out of his hands. He brought his arm around a woman in a black jump suit, claws at her throat.

"Whoa. Whoa, calm down Cat-boy. The name's Monica Chang. The Black Widow. We were on the New Ultimates together. Nick Fury wants you back, if you'll come. He's got a new team you'll fit right in on," Monica Chang spoke calmly.

Black Panther backed up, letting his claws go back up his arm. He made hands signs that said, "Why would I join him again?"

"We all need you. The world needs you. And he's willing to make a deal you can't resist, a deal to help Wakanda and they wouldn't even know we helped. You'd look like a hero," Monica said, looking into Black Panther's dark eyes.

He made signs, "Tell me more."

_"Nothing is more responsible for the good old days than a bad memory."_

-Franklin Pierce Adams

**New York City**

Marc Spector sat, drinking a coffee, in a Café in the Bronx. It was about 11:30 am and he was preparing to stay up late and party. That's all he did nowadays. After admitting to having witnessed the Kingpin's crimes he was forced to live a normal life.

Marc Spector looked out a window into the sky to see a shooting star pass by. _I wish I could go back to the old days. When I was Moon Knight or when I was Ronin. Back to the good ol' days._

Just then a man sat in front of him in a suit.

"What do I owe the pleasure Agent Stock?" Marc said nonchalantly.

"What would you say if I told you-"

"Yes."

**Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. lab**

"I'm assembling a team. A team of the best undercover operatives in the world. The most unique people to step foot on this planet," Nick said as he stood up.

"So, what you're saying is that they're going to be your hit team," Dr. Reilly grumbled.

"To be completely honest, yes. And also, no word of them is to leave the room. They are to be so secret that only a select few people know about them. They are the most important of important secrets. If you tell on word about them: you will be dead quicker than you can say sorry," Nick Fury looked deep into Dr. Reilly's eyes.

"Fine. I'll have her ready tomorrow."

"Good, and also Doctor, please hurry with the other projects. There's still room for one member on the team."

Suddenly one of the many scientists ran into the room, "We found him, sir! It took all this time but we found him!"

"Oh, dear God!" Dr. Reilly shouted in delight as he hurried out of the room. Nick Fury followed after him.

Multiple floor tiles lay scattered around the floor. A huge hole took up about ten square feet.

"We've just found you're last member General," Dr. Reilly beamed at the hole.

"What?" General Fury walked up to the hole and looked down. In a cylindrical compartment lay a boy of about 15. His long brown hair reached down to his belly button. He resembled somebody Nick knew very well, "Is that what I think it is?" General Fury asked.

"Yes sir. That is Peter Parker's last clone. He was half developed when the Stacy Project broke out and he was damaged in the chaos. We put him in a chamber to rebuild and finish his growth. After the facility was taken down he was lost and nobody knew where he was," Ben Reilly smiled at Fury.

"I named him Ben Reilly after me. His code name is Scarlet Spider."

_Ending Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! This, as stated above, begins during Ultimate Fallout. Starting in about issue 3 it will be during the exact same time as the Ultimate Universe Reborn. I will adjust my story to follow the actually events in the Ultimate Universe so please think of this as the fifth series in Ultimate Universe Reborn. If this gets popular and you guys want it, I will create an Ultimate Comics: X-Force, that being about Karen Grant and her mutants and an Ultimate Comics: New Defenders which will have Captain Marvel, Nova, Ben Grimm, and the Silver surfer defending Earth against cosmic threats. These are just some of my twists to popular Earth 616 titles in the Ultimate Universe. (Yes I know the Defenders were a joke team in Earth 1610. I have Luke Cage in this don't I?)_

_The Invaders Lineup (so far)-_

_Ben Reilly AKA Scarlet Spider: the fifth clone of Spiderman. Lost in the Clone Saga._

_Laura Kinney AKA X-23: the only surviving clone of Wolverine._

_Luke Cage AKA Power Man: Once a member of the phony team the Defenders, now in jail for associating with Loki._

_Melissa Joan Gold AKA Songbird: A not very popular pop star and a mutant._

_T'Challa AKA Black Panther: Prince of Wakanda and ex-Ultimates member. Super soldier._

_Monica Chang AKA Black Widow: A S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and the second to use the codename Black Widow._

_Mahr-Vell AKA Captain Marvel: A warrior from the Kree race and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (yes, I know he didn't appear yet. Wait!)_

_Marc Spector AKA Ronin- Used to be the vigilante Moon Knight. Gave up his secret life to convict Kingpin._


	2. GATHERING II

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC IN ANY WAY.**

**Note- I hope you enjoy this issue. Please R&R to tell me what I can do better and what to keep doing.**

**ULTIMATE COMICS: INVADERS **

**GATHERING II**

_If you think of vision and mission as an organization's head and heart, the values it holds are its soul._

_-Buzotta_

**X Power Club, San Francisco, California**

"So, you fully agree with and understand the terms and conditions of joining the Invaders?" Agent Whitman asked one last time, looking the soon-to-be-former pop star in the eyes.

"Yessir," Melissa "Mel" Joan Gold repeated for the tenth time, aggravated.

"Alright, go ahead and explain to your band that you are going to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and if they ask why you tell them it's confidential. You do not say anything about the team, or any of the people you will be working with. You can however, explain to them how checks will be sent to their bank accounts approximately every month," Agent Whitman sent Mel to her band.

"Uh, hey guys," Mel said nervously. They all just stared at her. "Yeah uh, I'm kind of joining S.H.I.E.L.D. now. I can't really tell you anymore than that, but…"

Mel was interrupted by her lead guitarist, Katerina van Horn, "You're leaving us. You know we hardly survive with you, let alone without you. You're the thing that holds us together, keeps us going. Your voice is beautiful Mel, that's the only reason we have fans."

"I…" Tears filled Mel's eyes but she knew she couldn't cry. She'd never cried all those times her father had hit her. She'd never cried all those times she almost starved on the streets, so why was she now? "I have to go. I have no choice. A check will be sent to your banks every month and you can do whatever you want with the money! I…I don't want to go but I have to! Otherwise we'd all die, especially in this economy," A last tear slid down her cheek.

"Melissa Joan Gold you always have a choice! And we will survive! I'm not taking a check from some stupid government dog," Katerina stated and all the others agreed with her.

Now, Melissa was beginning to get angry, "I offer you a chance at an easy life! I offer to sacrifice for you all and this is how you respond! You're going to take the money whether you like it or not!" Mel screamed.

"Screw you," Katerina shouted.

Mel just turned away and began to walk off. Katerina screamed to her, "Why'd they want you so bad, anyway?"

Mel stopped and turned around. She muttered, "I'm a mutant."

"What!"

"I'm a mutant!" Mel yelled and she stomped out of the building to a black limousine outside.

"Go ahead, Ms. Gold," Agent Whitman opened the door for her.

Mel entered the car and took in a deep breath. This was the end for anything normal for her. But this was also the beginning of a world full of adventure.

Back inside the building all the band members were crying. One of them said through muffled tears, "So are we done, Kat? And did you really mean those things you said to Mel?"

Katerina looked up, her eyes full of tears, "Yeah, Joan Gold and the Screaming Mimis is nothing without her. And hell no, I didn't mean anything I said. I just want her to go without any tears. I want her to live a good life. She deserves it."

"But I guess we'll be pretty fine off too," Another of the girls said.

"Yeah, we will. Thanks to her. Thanks to our Songbird. She's finally all grown up and flying away." Katerina van Horn looked up and smiled.

**Manhattan Bridge, New York, New York**

The wind flew through Marc Spector's hair as he stood on the edge of the Manhattan Bridge.

"Ah, just like the good ol' days. The nice cool breeze…" Marc began as many people got out of their cars and tried to stop him from jumping.

"Please come down from there, sir. Everything's going to be fine; just come one down." A police officer yelled.

Marc let his body slip off the bridge, "…And insane jumps." The wind whipped through his hair as he fell head first into the river beneath him.

_SPLASH_

He hit the water and seemed to slide right down. He screamed underwater from the pain of multiple of his bones being ripped apart by the impact. Suddenly, they began to heal and he managed to get himself to pull out what looked like a harmonica with glowing wires going through it and put it into his mouth.

_Fresh air! _He thought as he began to slowly swim down the river. After ten minutes of swimming he swam up and reached his hand out of the water. It was grabbed by a burly man in a suit.

"Ready to go?" Agent Stock asked.

"Absolutely," Marc took out the breathing apparatus from his mouth.

**Wakanda**

T'Challa, the Black Panther, strutted into his father's palace. After being greeted by multiple servants and towns people he made it to his father's room. He pushed open the large doors to the room and entered.

T'Challa's father, T'Chaka, spoke as soon as T'Challa entered the room, "What is it, son?"

"I have found the whereabouts of Erik Killmonger, father." T'Challa clawed into a piece of stone

"What?" T'Chaka sat up in his chair, "Where is he?"

"He has joined a terrorist organization in Europe. I plan to go there and kill him."

"Fine, I will provide transportation for you."

"It's not needed father. I already have friends who will take me."

"Are they outsiders?" T'Chaka asked.

"No. Bul'Aga and Sinto'o offered to take me." T'Challa started to mark into the floor.

"Very well. Go, son!" T'Chaka shouted and T'Challa left the palace. He hurried into the forest and ran until he was twenty kilometers from Wakanda. There, in an opening in the forest, lay a Quinjet. An Asian woman stood at the front with two Caucasian men.

"Did he buy it?" Monica Chang asked.

T'Challa made signs for, "Yes. Let's go."

**The Raft**

Lucas Cage sat in a chair hooked up with twenty wires.

"Execution is ready to go. Commence," Carol Danvers ordered. Electric currents flowed through the wire and electrocuted Luke Cage. After a few seconds Carol Danvers shouted, "Stop."

The electricity ceased to flow from the wires. "Don't worry about it, Sergeant Dark. I'll have my people dispose of the carcass," Carol shooed the soldier away and looked at the motionless body of Luke Cage.

"Come on, you can stop now." Carol opened the door to where Luke Cage was sitting.

"Thank God, for a second I thought I was going to die there and you had just tricked me into coming without a fight," Luke sighed as he ripped off the wires connected to him.

"Well, we had to make it look real. And, for God's sake, you have fucking steel skin. There's no way electricity can pass through it," Carol Danvers pulled Luke out of the seat. "Alright, time to get going," She said as she led the black man out of the room. No guard as in sight so she continued to the top of the base where the only people on top were her ten personal guards. Luke took one look at them and stepped back.

"Don't worry, Luke, they don't bite," Carol pushed Luke forward.

"I know, it just reminds me of when I was brought here. Bad memories," He said as he proceeded to an already open Quinjet.

"Very bad memories."

The Quinjet slowly took off and when they were a little bit away Luke asked, "What happened to my former teammates?"

"They weren't executed but…"

_BOOM_

The entire Raft blew up behind them.

"What the hell?" Carol shouted as the Quinjet rocked.

"Turn the plane around!" Luke screamed.

"What?"

"Turn this damn plane around! That was the Raft that just blew up! My friends are in there and so are tons of American officers!"

The plane slowly took a U-Turn and right where the Raft had once been was rubble, falling to the ocean.

"No…" Luke could see the outlines of bodies falling.

"NO! Who the fuck did this? Who did this?" Luke screamed.

Carol put a hand on his shoulder and calmly said, "I'm sorry Luke. I have a very good idea who destroyed the Raft but to stop them we have to go."

Luke sat back in a chair and began to cry.

**Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab**

Nick Fury slowly walked into the room of the currently dormant Laura Kinney.

"Knock, knock," He said nonchalantly.

Laura's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, "Where am I?"

"You're exactly where Dr. Reilly told you yesterday. You're in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. lab in New York. Now, does S.H.I.E.L.D. mean anything to you?"

"What? So when he said…" Laura began but stopped and then said, "Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, an organization that studies superhuman affairs and deals with them. I was a member, I think."

"Good, but no, you have never been a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. before. The memories you have of it are from a mental connection you have with the deceased mutant Wolverine. You are his…" Fury began but was interrupted by Laura who said,

"Wolverine, or James "Logan" Howlett. He…he had retractable adamantium claws and a healing factor. Oh my god…" Laura said as something hit her, "I'm his clone."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if that's true if you could puzzle that together so quickly. Logan was never bright." Nick Fury said and Laura surprisingly chuckled. Fury sighed and said, "Since you seem to be so fine with being a clone then I don't have to worry about dealing with social issues and we can get right to business."

"No, I am not a clone of James Howlett. I am Laura Kinney and I demand you treat me as such," Laura, a second ago laughing, now scowled at Fury just like Wolverine used to, and two admantium claws popped out of each of her wrists.

"Whatever you want to believe, it doesn't change the fact that you're his…"

"Clone, yes I know. But just because I am his clone doesn't mean I can't be a different person. I am a girl and a 15 year old one at that," Laura stated, taking a step away from the bed.

"You're not 15, you were just sped to…never mind, **Laura.** We'll get back to business: I want you to join my team. You'll be one of…" Fury was interrupted yet again by Laura,

"I'm not some toy you can play with Fury," Laura said, getting right into General Fury's face, "What's in it for me, bub?"

Fury almost laughed at similar Laura and Logan were but he stopped himself before he got cut into a Nicolas Fury Sub.

"It'll give you the chance to explore the world and find out the type of person you want to be. Also it will…"

Suddenly and small figure came crashing into the room and fell to the floor, "I am the real one! I am not dead!" The boy looked to be about 15 and had short cut brown hair. His hazel eyes stared at Fury and Laura with anger, confusion, pain and fear and he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Why the hell can I never finish what I'm going to say?" Fury screamed as he began to leave the room to follow the boy.

"Who was that?" Laura asked, genuinely curious.

"That was another clone. A clone of this 15 year old superhero named Spiderman. Spiderman however is…dead, now. The clone's name is Ben Reilly," Nick looked at the ground, saddened.

"Hm…interesting. I'll go calm him down and then we can talk about my plans for the future," She said and she left the room.

The boy, Ben Reilly, was crawling on the ceiling trying to get away. Laura ran up to him and pulled him down from the ceiling, "AHH! Let go!" Ben screamed and he kicked Laura away.

She crashed against a wall, the wind knocked out of her, but she stood right up. "You're gonna get it now," she said and she let her claws come out with a _SNIKT!_

She charged right at him and he was beginning to jump over her when she ducked under his legs and threw him to the ground.

"Listen, bub er… Ben, calm down. My name is Laura Kinney and I am also a clone," she said but he just shook his head and said, "I'm not a clone! I'm the real one!"

She slapped him upside the head and said, "No you're not! The real one died! You are a clone but you **can** be a different person! You don't have to be this Peter Parker guy! Now grow a pair, and be Ben Reilly!"

"I…I…I am a clone. But I don't have to be Peter Parker…" Ben said, as if the idea was something that never occurred to him. He slowly stood up and looked at Laura,

"Thank you," Ben said and he put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

Suddenly, all around them, the scientist clapped and Dr. Reilly walked up with Nick Fury.

"As I was saying Laura, I want you to join my team. You two together can become…your own people but you're not going to do that inside a lab and I promise you that you are not getting out if you don't agree to this," Nick said.

"What team?" Ben asked.

"A team of gifted individuals, who would go behind enemy lines and take 'em down from the inside out."

"So a hit team? You want us to join a hit team?" Laura stated.

"Yes." Fury said, "It's your one opportunity. So what do you two say; do you want to become your own people? Have your own memories?"

"You know Mr…" Ben searched through his memories for the name. He knew this man but he couldn't remember his name.

"General Nick Fury."

"Fury," Ben said, suddenly remembering and memories flooded his brain, "You can be really convincing. I've got no place to go and if she's joining," Ben pointed to Laura, "I will too."

Laura looked at Ben, and she realized that he was going to be her first friend, her **own** first friend, and she said, "So, we're in."

"Alright, Laura, Ben, welcome to the team. Welcome to the Invaders."

**Triskelion**

**Two days later**

Everyone in the room sat, nervous around each other.

_My god, why are there kids here?_ Melissa Gold thought.

_Does everyone here know who I am? Know what I've done? _Luke wondered.

_Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a Spider can! _Ben Reilly sang to himself in his head.

"I'm glad you all could come, and now I'd like you to meet your team leader and last member, Mahr-Vell, code name: Captain Marvel," General Fury walked to the front of a long table where each of the members sat at.

Captain Marvel stood up from his chair and walked up to the front by Fury.

"Hello. I am Mahr Vell of the Kree Empire. I as, Nick stated, will be your leader. Now, to get to know each other I'd like it if you could all introduce yourselves and give your new codename and say what you can do. I'll start, as I've already introduced myself I will simply show you my powers," Captain Marvel flew a few feet above the ground and shot energy from his hands, destroying some of the walls.

"Oh, me. Um…well, my name is Melissa Joan Gold, codename is er…this is embarrassing…Songbird. I am a mutant and I can create things with my voice," Mel said and she demonstrated by muttering nonsense words and a pink orb lay in her hand.

"My name is Luke Cage. Codename Power Man. I'm invulnerable and can lift up to ten tons," Luke stated.

"I'm Monica Chang as I'm sure you all know. Member of The Ultimates and codenamed Black Widow. I kick ass," Monica said and smiled.

"My name is Marc Spector. I used to be the vigilante known as Moon Knight and I am currently Ronin. I am magically enhanced to have super soldier strength, speed and agility."

Black Panther just sat there and Captain Marvel said, "Oh…uh…he can't talk. He's the Black Panther. He's a super soldier and has adamantium claws like Wolverine," Captain Marvel looked at Laura to see how she responded but she simply stared at the table, looking bored.

"I'm Laura Kinney. X-23. Wolverine's clone, so guess my powers." Laura said as her claws popped out of her hands.

"And last but definitely not least, I'm Ben Reilly, codenamed the Scarlet Spider. I got Spider powers. Any questions?" Ben had recently dyed his hair blonde. Nobody responded to his statement so he said, "Cool, everyone ignore and intimidate the spider-guy. Soooo nice."

Nobody laughed. Captain Marvel sat down and Carol Danvers began,

"Alright, now it's time to get to business. Two days ago…"

_Note- I hope you liked it! Please R&R! We'll get some action next issue. Sorry, the end was kind of rushed._

_Current members:_

_Ben Reilly AKA Scarlet Spider: Clone of Peter Parker. Spider powers._

_Laura Kinney AKA X-23: Wolverine's clone. Adamantium claws and healing factor._

_Melissa Gold AKA Songbird: Ex-pop star. Sound based powers._

_Luke Cage AKA Power Man: Ex-criminal. Invulnerable and super strength._

_T'Challa AKA The Black Panther: Prince of Wakanda. Super soldier._

_Marc Spector AKA Ronin: Used to be Moon Knight. Magically enhanced strength and speed._

_Monica Chang AKA Black Widow: S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Master of weapons and martial arts._

_Mahr Vell AKA Captain Marvel: Kree warrior and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Flight, strength, energy absorption and release._


End file.
